battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Siege of Shanghai
Siege of Shanghai (Chinese: 上海之圍) is a multiplayer map featured in Battlefield 4. It is set within the Huangpu District of Shanghai, China and pits the United States Marine Corps against the People's Liberation Army. The map features combined arms gameplay, with players having access to tanks, light armored vehicles, helicopters and boats. Via Levolution through player destruction, the central skyscraper can be brought down. Conquest Flag layouts Equipment Bases Residential Area Large The flag is located on the top floor of a two-story parking lot located between two apartment buildings. The top floor can be accessed by vehicle using a ramp on the south side of the lower level. There are stairwells on the northwest and southwest corners, and there is a doorway on the east side of the top floor that connects to both the waterfront to the east and the bottom level of the garage structure. Metro [[Commander resources|'Commander Resource:']] Infantry Scan There are a few entrances that have automatic doors on them. The flag itself will be near a destructible monument that can provide some cover. The metro is partially under construction and has a pillar that can be destroyed collapsing the road above it. The J-shaped building to the southwest has an elevator shaft. A covered passageway between the J-shaped buildings permits covert entry by parachuters, and is also accessible from the ground by collapsing part of the awning. An anti-tank emplacement is positioned at the head of the bridge leading to Skyscraper. Levolution: In the underground, in the southern most store, there is a shutter control button that can cover up the large entrance way. The shutter blocks gunfire and troop movement but can be blown open to allow gunfire in, though soldiers still can't enter. Just underneath the northern roadway, is a pillar that can be blown up that collapses part of the roadway. Skyscraper [[Commander resources|'Commander Resource:']] Cruise Missile Battle Pickups: 'The penthouse lounge has two covered areas separated by an open area. The western lounge contains the HVM-II Battle Pickup, while the east lounge contains the M82A3 MID. Both are replaced by an M32 MGL that appears after the skyscraper is destroyed. The flag is located on the roof of a tall skyscraper which can only be reached by elevator or aircraft. The foot entrance is from the adjoining road to the north. There are stairs by the water for naval access. The reception area contains two pairs of elevators that ascend to the penthouse lounge. A third pair of elevators in the south lobby ascend to the roof. The bridges connecting the skyscraper to the rest of the map have buttons that players can press to raise/lower the bridge's bollards in order to block/allow access for land vehicles. Foot bridges underneath may permit passage by armor. Each bridge has a .50 Cal emplacement overlooking the bridge in a watchtower; if the watchtower is destroyed, the .50 Cal goes with it. The "Söder" building to the north has a broad rooftop giving plenty of overwatch of the streets and side waterways. The flag can be captured from the water. ''Levolution: The skyscraper can collapse if enough damage is inflicted onto the four south pillars supporting it. Once the skyscraper has collapsed, the flag reappears within the skyscraper's remains, under control of the same team that held it while the building was still standing. After the skyscraper collapses, the surrounding streets become covered in dust and debris, making it harder for everyone to see their surroundings. Arcade 'Commander Resource: Vehicle Scan ' The flag is located on the first floor of an arcade alley. A car dealership in the vicinity of the site has shutters that can be activated to prevent enemies from entering, but can be destroyed with explosives. There is also an elevator in the northwest corner that gives roof access. The Storefront to the south contains an elevator, leading to a high roof. An anti-tank emplacement is positioned at the head of the bridge leading to Skyscraper. Levolution: There is a button that activates the shutters for the eastern portion of the shopping mall; specifically the car store. The shutters stop small arms fire and soldiers from entering that side. Though, the shutters can be blown up allowing gunfire to come in, however soldiers still cannot enter. There is also an elevator to the roof of the mall. Restaurant Large The flag is located near a restaurant overlooking the river nearby. A main battle tank spawns here. Obliteration In Obliteration, the bomb tends to spawn in the middle of the map, on top of or next to skyscraper, with each team's three M-COMs on their respective side of the map. Waiting on the top of the tower for the bomb to spawn is a very useful strategy, as the bomb will either appear near one or on the bottom, and thus being able to quickly parachute down. Rush This map has five stages in Rush mode with the USMC engaging the PLA. Stage 1 The assault begins as the attackers engage the defenders at the Residential Area. M-COM A is located inside the building closest to the road going north, while M-COM B is located on second floor of the parking garage. Vehicles utilized by the attackers include one M1 Abrams, one AAV-7A1 AMTRAC , and a couple of Quad Bikes. The defenders start out with one Type 99 MBT. soshrush1.jpg Stage 2 The defenders are pushed back to the Metro. Both M-COMs are down here with A inside a store and B behind a counter. Vehicles remain the same on both sides. soshrush2.jpg Stage 3 Upon the explosion of M-COM B in the Metro area, the Levolution event occurs and the defenders fallback using the debris of the Skyscraper as cover to hopefully stop the advance. M-COM A is close to the road under debris of the building, while M-COM B is near the tip of the island. The attackers can utilize PWCs as an alternative means of transport. Other than this, vehicles remain the same for both sides. sosh3.jpg Stage 4 The fighting continues toward the Arcade. M-COM A is in the car dealership, while M-COM B is inside the cafe. The attackers reacquire their helicopter, but the defenders now can use one WZ-11. soshrush4.jpg Stage 5 The defenders make their last stand at the Restaurant. M-COM A is facing a skyscraper, while M-COM B is on the top floor of the restaurant inside the kitchen. Vehicles remain the same for both sides. Sosh5.jpg|Stage 5 Domination The Domination gamemode in Siege of Shanghai takes place in the area around Arcade and Restaurant flags in Conquest. The area is notably different from its Conquest counterpart, with the streets surrounding the Arcade area being much more crowded with cars and barricades. Equipment Bases A: Storefront '''Battle Pickups: The Storefront is where the M82A3 CQB is located, being placed just outside this point. the area is much more cramped than its Conquest counterpart, having many containers and barricades within it. The elevator leading to the roof is not functional. B: Wreckage This flag is located in an open street intersection just outside the Arcade. However, there are many containers and burning vehicles to provide adequate cover for teams that attempt to secure it. C: Arcade 'Battle Pickups: '''The USAS-12 is located on the second floor bridge in this flag; the M32 MGL is also located nearby, near the bridge outside. The Arcade is mostly the same as its conquest counterpart, except for the addition of two new ladders, which either team can use as an alternative to using the elevator to reach the roof of the arcade. It is only possible to capture this flag by standing in the exposed middle area. Deathmatch Team Deathmatch and Squad Deathmatch take place in the same area as Domination, and includes the additional cars, storage containers, and ladders. Defuse Defuse takes place in the same area as Domination and TDM, with the same objects present. The Attackers start at the base of the tall building outside the Arcade, on the south side. The Defenders start on the north side of the Arcade building, in which both M-COMs are located. Gallery siegeos.png|Title Card Siege-of-shanghai.jpg|Fan art of Siege of Shanghai. siege.png|A Chinese WZ-10 and a Type 99 MBT overlook the arcade in Shanghai. toma hit.png|Cruise Missile executing a direct hit. Siege of Shanghai 1.jpg|A USMC Engineer, Support, and M1A2 Abrams tank cautiously advance. Siege of Shanghai 2.jpg|A USMC Recon provides sniper support from the skyscraper. Siege of Shanghai 3.jpg|Marine Corps Venom and Viper helicopters flying over the city. SiegeofShanghai.jpg|Marine helicopters assault the city. Battlefield_4_Siege_of_Shanghai_Screenshot_(from_river).jpg|Siege of Shanghai as seen from the river nearby. FLAG C COLLAPSE.jpg|The Skyscraper collapsing. Siege of Shanghai Street Warfare 1.png|A firefight in the streets of Shanghai. SoS FZ DB OpLocker Camo.jpg|Adaptive Paint unique to Siege of Shanghai, Dawnbreaker Flood Zone, and Operation Locker Siege.jpeg|An aerial shot of the map Battlefield 4 Siege of Shanghai Screenshot (from bottom of skyscraper).jpg|Two US Marines battle a Chinese helicopter Trivia *In the original multiplayer trailer for ''Battlefield 4, a Gunship and the Cruise Missile were present. However, in the final map only the Cruise Missile can be used instead. *There are some warships out in the river that fire at random intervals into the city in a similar manner to Isla Inocentes. *The map was stated to have taken six months to develop. *This is the first Battlefield map revealed where a major capture point can be destroyed. The trailer for the map also reveals Levolution. *The Shanghai Pudong district can be seen across the river from the map. The Pudong can also be seen in the singleplayer level, Shanghai, albeit at a different angle, implying the Zhi Yu Towers the campaign mission took place in is also across the river. *On rare occasions, a glitch will make the skyscraper not fully collapse and the debris will overlap with the still standing, semi-destroyed skyscraper. *There is a sign that states "Noobs this way" next to the elevator in the Metro area. *Furniture such as couches, tables, and other interior objects seen in PC or next-gen (PlayStation 4, Xbox One) platforms are not present in last-gen consoles. *When the Levolution is triggered and the skyscraper is in mid-collapse, the screen on the side displaying advertisements shows a "blue screen of death" for a brief moment before going dark and collapsing. *During the beta, the elevator at the Arcade building allowed players to walk behind it. The final game expanded the nearby walls length to prevent this. However, since September 2014, players may now walk behind the elevator again. *During the beta, the collapse of the skyscraper caused ash to cover the entire map. The effect was reduced for the final version of the game. *The skyscraper at the center of the map, Ming Broadcasting Center (Chinese: 明天广播中心; Pinyin: Míng Tiān Guǎng Bō Zhōng Xīn; literally: Tomorrow Broadcasting Center) is actually fictional, not being present in real life. *In the game files this map is named MP_Siege. *The layout of the SHTV TV news footage shown on various screens around the map seems to be based on the layout of CCTV-13 in real life. *Advertisements depicting "啃得起" can be found around the map. It appears to be an ersatz version of the fast food chain restaurant KFC, which is known as 肯德基 (Pinyin: Kěn Dé Jī, compare with 啃得起: Kěn Dé Qǐ) in China. Category:Maps of Battlefield 4